Another Companion
by AlwaysTheOptimist
Summary: Alex works in a small coffee shop, walking to and from work every day. One day, on her way to work, she sees a blue Police Box on the corner. It's very suspicious and out of place. And what is up with the peculiar man who walks into the coffee shop waving around a glowing stick? Doctor Who Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Faeries**

I jump and aim my foot at the Daleks eyesocket. The glass shatters to the ground and I slap and explosive onto it. I run back to my TARDIS, that is diguised as a wooden beach hut, and lock myself inside. I flip switches, push buttons, and pull levers on the console in the middle of the room. The TARDIS takes off and I laugh as the Dalek ship explodes.

The day started off like any other. I got up from one of my crazy dreams, showered, dressed, and was off to work in the blink of an eye. Little did I know this day would change my whole life.

I arrived at the cafe just in time.

"Nice timing," Said my co-worker, Jason.

"Always," I reply, tying a apron around my waist.

I started to brew the coffee just as the first customer walked in. He was a regular and I handed him his coffee before he could even say a word.

"Clever girl," He said.

"I try," I say.

He nods his head at Jason and turns to leave.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Stewart." I say right before the door swings shut.

The day goes on normally. Regulars coming and going, newcomers stammering as they try to pick what they want. I go on my lunch break with Jason, as we always do. We aren't a couple, just good friends, though sometimes I wonder if he wants to be more. We return and the cafe is filled. The others seem to be handling it fine though. I wrap my apron back around my waist and go back to the front.

I get back to the counter just as a peculiar looking man walks in. He wears a brown, tweed jacket, a red bow tie and suspenders, black slacks and black dress shoes. He's holding something like a metal bar with a glowing green tip. He holds it out and waves it around like he's scanning the room.

He holds it up in front if his face and whispers something barely audible, "I could've sworn it came in here."

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

He turns on his heels to face me. "You didn't happen to see any glowing balls of light float in here, did you?" he asks.

"Erm... No," I say.

He frowns and walks out.

I stare as he leaves, but the approach of another customer brings me out of my trance.

My shift ends and I walk down the street, heading to the corner store. I'm caught off guard by a blue box in the middle of the side walk. I circle it curiously. I stare at the 'Police Public Call Box' sign, wondering what the hell it was.

"Can I help you." I hear a voice behind me.

I turn to see the unusual man from the cafe.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You seemed to have taken an interest in my box."

I push some hair out of my eyes and stare at him in confusion. "Your box?" I ask.

Something buzzes inside his pocket and he pulls out something that looks like a wallet. He opens it and smiles.

"Gotta run," he says, before bounding off.

Before I notice, I'm running after him, curiosity making the decisions.

He leads me down several streets and alley ways until he runs into an abandoned building. He disappears into a room and I follow close behind.

I stop in the doorway and my breath hitches inside my throat. I stand in front of a million tiny balls of light.

I go farther into the room and notice the man is now talking with a women. Frizzy brown hair, tan skin, decent fashion sense.

She looks up at me.

"Found yourself a new companion, Doctor?" She addresses the man.

"What?" he asks, turning to me. "Ah, yes... found her wandering in circles around the TARDIS, she's..." he pauses, "Whats your name?" he asks me.

"I..." I start, "Alex."

"This is Alex." he says, addressing the women again. "Alex, this is River, and I'm the Doctor."

"Okay..." I say.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." River says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, but they are both to caught up with the balls of light to process my question.

I take a closer look at the balls of light and gasp when I see tiny faces and legs.

"Fairies?" I asked.

"Sort of." The Doctor replies, "These aren't Earth Fairies. I don't know where they came from yet, but they aren't from here."

I raise one eyebrow at him, but he turns back to the Fairies as quick as he turned away.

I turn back to the Fairies as well. I reach out and touch one but instantly regret it. My head starts to pound and images flash behind my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on the images. A ciclular ship, dotted with small windows. After a second I realize it's on fire. Another image flashes behind my eyelids and I feel my eyes start to water. Fairies hurtling around the inside of the ship, panicking. Another image shows me the ship, crash landing into the Earth, and another shows me Fairies scrambling away from an explosion.

I snatch back my hand and my eyes fly open. I find the Doctor and River staring at me.

"What happened?" asks the Doctor.

I look back at the small Fairie I had touched. It looked like a littl girl, a scared little girl. "She showed me images of what happened." I say. "Their ship caught fire and they crash landed not far from here."

"What did the ship look like?" He asked.

"It was circular and-"

"Trader Fairies!" He exclaims, cutting me off. "Come on, ladies, we have a trip to make."

"Ooo, Feyry!" exclaimed River, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"I'm not coming with you." I say.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor says, confidently.

"And why would you think that?" I ask.

"Why would you follow me here?" He replies.

"That was different." I say. "I've only just met you and you haven't even told me your name yet."

"All the more reason to come." He said.

He turns to leave, River on his heels, and I watch him disappear out the door. After a minute, I narrow my eyes and rush after them.

"Told you you'd come." The Doctor says, once I catch up.

I roll my eyes and River chuckles.

He leads us to his blue box and stalks in, River not far behind, and me following close after. Ignoring the fact that it was bigger on the inside, I leaned against the controls and watched the Doctor switch them every which way.

I'm thrown off balance as the box hurtles in every direction. I grip the console in the middle of the room and see the Doctor and River doing the same. I watch as River makes her way towards blue switches and flips them one at a time. After a minute or two, the box settles down and I see the Doctor scowl at River.

River smiles and says, "Always forgetting the stabilizers."

"It's more fun when you don't turn them on." He replied.

I stand up straight and dust myself off. "Okay," I say, "Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"We are going to planet Feyry." Says the Doctor, "To pick up a ship and take it back to the Trader Fairies stuck on Earth."

"So... you mean... We're in space?" I ask.

He nods his head and my face breaks out into the biggest smile.

"You want to go out and see?" He asks.

I turn and look at the doors and then turn back to him. "Can I?" I ask.

He flips a few switches and then heads toward the door, me following close behind. He opens the doors and we both grip the edge of the door frame and look out into the starlit sky.

"It's beautiful." I say.

He smiles at me. But the moment is lost when the TARDIS jerks again. He swings the doors shut and heads back over to the controls. I follow him, but stand on the opposite side of the console.

"They've upgraded their defense system, just have to send them a little warning saying we mean no harm and we'll be fine." River says.

The Doctor starts messing with controls so I walk over to River and strike up a conversation.

"Is he always like this?" I ask.

"Pretty much." She replies.

"What did you mean when you called me a 'Companion'?" I ask

"Curious people, mostly humans, lucky enough to run into him, curious enough to follow him, good enough to travel with him." She replies.

"What happened to them?" I ask.

"Left, some by choice some by force." She said. "I seem to be the only one who hasn't left yet and I don't plan to."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the Doctor frown and his eyes water slightly. I wonder why but don't bother acknowledging it.

"So, it's just River?" I ask.

"Riversong." She replies. "Though sometimes he introduces me as a professor, but I have yet to become one."

"You two are so confusing..." I say and she chuckles.

The Fairies got our message and sent ships to guide us. We landed on the edge of a small landing doc and a couple Fairies waited outside to escort us. They lead us into a tall building, through many corridors, and up and down staircases until we arrived in what looked like a thrown room.

"Why have you come here?" Asks a, slightly taller, Fairie that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"A few of you have landed on Earth and are now stranded." Replies the Doctor. "We have come to retrieve a ship and take it back to them."

"Do you have any proof of this?" The Fairie asked.

The Doctor looked at me expectantly.

I knew what he meant and I stepped forward to address the Fairie. "I touched a small girl and she showed me what happened." I said.

"This girl was one of ours?" The Fairie asks.

"Yes."

"Come, show me." The Fairie says, gesturing for me to come closer.

I hesitate but step forward and hold out my hand. She does the same and our hands meet halfway and I see the images flash behind my eyes again. She pulls away with wide eyes.

"I will give you a ship. But three of my Fairies must travel with you." The Fairie said.

I nod and walk back to the Doctor and Riversong.

The Doctor smiles at me and we turn to leave, but the head Fairie stops us. "Wait," The Fairie says. We turn back to her. "Thank you."

"It's what I do." The Doctor replies.

We turn around again and leave, three Fairies following behind. We make it back to the landing doc and the three Fairies hook up a ship to the TARDIS.

"We will be riding in your ship to Earth and in our ship back." Says the one in the middle.

"I doubt you will need us to escort you back." River says.

"No, we can make it on our own, thank you." The Fairie on the left says.

River nods her head and we all climb into the TARDIS.

I doesn't seem to surprise the Fairies that it's bigger on the inside, but they seem to be keeping their distance, especially from me.

I try and stay as close to the Doctor as I can, a little creeped out by the Fairies.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I ask him.

"They've never seen a human before." He replied.

"But youa and River are human and they aren't looking at you funny." I point out.

"Ah, yes." He says. "But I am not human and River is only partly human."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Of course you two are human!"

"I am a timelord and River is the daughter of the TARDIS." He replies.

"Whats a timelord?" I ask.

"We travel in time, we don't die, et cetera, et cetera."

"You don't die?" I exclaim.

"No, we regenerate." He says. "It changes our appreance and a bit of our personality, but not much."

"Okay... So thats who you are?" I ask.

"Oh no, I am much more than that."

"Than who are you, Doctor?" I ask.

He stops messing with the controls and looks at me. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He says. "I am different to each person."

"I'm not sure what that means and I'm not sure if that answers my question or not, but I'll take it." I say, "That's the most information I've gotten out of you all day."

He turns back to the controls and chuckles a bit.

We make it back to Earth and the Fairies head back home.

"Well the, Alex," The Doctor says, while we are watching the Fairies take off. "Your choice where we go next."

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Don't think I'm coming with you, I've done enough traveling for one lifetime."

"But you haven't figured out who I am yet." He says, smirking.

"What makes you think I want to?" I ask.

"That look in your eyes when you asked me who I was." He replied.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Come on, Alex," Interjects River, "He'll need the company while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to that jail cell,waiting for me." She replies. "I've escaped many times but they never seemed to lengthen my time. I'll be out before you know it."

I look back to the Doctor and say, "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Cybermen**

As he said, it was my choice on where to go next. He told me it could not only travel all of space, but also it could travel all of time. So, after we took River back to the jail, we headed back in time.

I noticed he didn't turn the stabilizers on because the TARDIS was jerking left and right. But I didn't turn them on because, he was right, it was more fun when you don't.

I felt the TARDIS land and looked up at him. "1940, right?"

He fiddled with the controls a bit and then looked at the screen hanging over them. He frowned and said, "1954, actually, guess I was a little off."

"That's alright." I said, smiling, "Fifty's had better fashion sense."

I start toward the door, but The Doctor stops me. "You can't go out looking like that." He says. I look down at my clothes in confusion. I was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a green black T-Shirt that said 'Undesirable No. 1' with a picture of Harry Potter under it, and a pair of black canvas shoes.

"Why not?" I ask.

"To... 2013.." He said.

"And?" I ask.

"There's a wardrobe room down the hall," he said, pointing. "Fifty's dresses are on the right. Keep in mind, we're going dances."

I smile at the word 'dancing' and head down the hall to the wardrobe room. I open the last door and find a room filled with all kinds of clothes. I go to the right and see racks full of fifty's dresses. I pick out one that is all green and put a red petticoat under it. I slip on green heels and put my blonde hair up in a curly side bun and walk back to the console room.

The Doctor looks up from the controls when I walk in. He smiles and says, "You look perfect."

"Thank you," I say, and smile back.

"Aren't you going to change?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't you think I look fine?" he asks.

"I guess." I say, scanning him.

I go to the door and open it. There it is, 1954. I look back at the Doctor and wave him over and step out.

I'm caught off guard by the Doctor grabbing my wrist and examining it. I look back at him and see I still had my bracelet on. It was sort of a locket, it was a golden chain with a little star attached to it. The star was supposed to open but I never tried it. NEver knew why, just didn't think to open it.

"I wear it everyday." I say. "You like it?"

He nods his head. "Where did you get it?"

"I... don't remember." I say, realizing that I never really knew. "Why?"

He traces a few of the weird markings and then, very carefully, places my hand back at my side. "It looks like one an old friend used to have." He replied.

We went out to a nightclub called 'The Red Radio'. We danced in the middle of a huge crowd and I discovered that fifty's music wasn't that bad. But, the Doctor, though having a lot of fun, it seemed, he was a bit tense.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, shouting over all the noise.

"I don't know." he replies, "Something just feels... out of place."

He leads me off the dance floor and outside onto the cold, empty street. He led me down alleys and through buildings until he suddenly stopped and I ran right into his back.

"Here." He said. "Something is wrong here."

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong? What do you mean?"

He pulled out his metal bar, thingy, and started scanning the alley way. "I can smell it, taste it. Soething is wrong."

I looked around the alley, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. But, as he did, I could, sort of, sense that something was wrong.

He suddenly turned to me. "You," he pointed at me, "You can sense it to, can't you?"

"Erm, sort of." I said, "What does that matter?"

He grinned at me. "It doesn't, not right now." He said and went back to scanning the alley way. "Have you ever tried to open the bracelet?" He asked me, catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked. "Erm, no."

"Try it." He said.

"Why?"

"Because." He replied. He walked over to me and looked me in the eye. "It's important to me. That friend I was talking about, _she_ is important to me."

"What does she have to do with it?" I ask.

He, once again, went back to scanning the area. "Your dreams." He said, "Tell me about them."

"Doctor, you're not making any sense." I said.

"Not yet, no." He replied. "Open the locket."

I press the small button on the star but nothing happens. "It won't open." I told him.

He frowned. "Not yet then..." he mumbled. "Dreams, Alex, tell me."

"Er... Well... The only thing really... off about them is... In them, while I'm dreaming, I'm not me."

"Of course you're not." He says.

"But people say that's not normal."

"It's not." He replied.

"Doctor, what is that thing you're holding?"

He grinned at me again. "Sonic Screwdriver."

'Whet does it do?"

"Everything."

Suddenly we hear a scream and are running again. We come into a building, sort of, like, a hospital. We run through the halls and into the room that the scream came from. The room is filled with plastic sheets hanging down from the ceiling, like the room was being renovated.

I look over and see the Doctor frowning. "Cybermen." He said and we were off again, running back down the halls.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the TARDIS!"

"Why?"

"I need something out of it!"

I stopped abrutly and he turned to me, noticing the footsteps behind him had stopped. "You said Cybermen." I said.

"Yes."

"But..."

"Yes, the same ones from your dreams." He said. "But, I'll explain later. We have to go!"

We started running again, all the way back to the TARDIS. He ran in every direction, grabbing things I didn't recognise. He handed me a bag of them, little, square, silvery chips.

"What are these for?"

"If you attach them to a Cyberman it will shut it down." He explained.

"So, we just have to slap these on their backs and get on with it?"

"Yep. Now come on." He said and started running again.

We ran back to the hospital and back to the room with the plastic. More screams were coming from inside now. We made our way through the maze of plastic until we found the Cybermen. The were controlling a big metal box thing, big enough for a person.

I new what they were doing right away. They were making more of them.

The Doctor and I started putting the chips on their backs. After they realized we were there, they started to shoot. I dodged them easily and slapped chips on the ones that aimed for me. Once all the Cybermen were shut down, I new there would be more on their way.

"Come on, there's gonna be more." The Doctor said.

"I know."

"Good." He grinned at me.

Before we left the room, I put four chips around the sides of the metal box and then ran after the Doctor.

He smiles at me and said, "Good thinking, shutting down their machine."

"Thank you," I replied.

He took my hand and we ran down the halls. I was getting fond of the running, it was fun. Adrenaline pumping through my vains, the cooling my face, and the Doctor, right at me side. I felt good around him, like he was the missing piece to a puzzle that blew up ages ago.

We were right. The Cybermen were in the lobby by the time we got there. The receptionist was dead and so were several nurses. They shot at us, but I quickly ducked out of the way.

They were singing a chorus of: "Delete." and shooting at anyone alive.

One shot at my chest but I ducked and rolled in its direction. I slapped a chip onto it's chest and it shut down immediatley. I put another chip on the one that was standing next to it and it shut down to.

I looked over at the Doctor to see that he was making progress also. I ducked, sensing a lazer coming towards me, and spun back into action.

After all the Cybermen from the hospital were shut down, we ran back to the TARDIS and the Doctor messed with the controls until there was a projection of the king Cyberman in the middle of the TARDIS.

"What is the meaning of this?" It asked in its robotic voice.

"You've tried this before and it didn't work." The Doctor explained. "Taking over Torchwood was a bust, now you're hanging around an old hospital in 1954? Will you ever give up?"

"Cybermen do not give up." It replied.

At that point, it was my turn to step in. "No matter how hard you try," I said, "You'll never suceed. The people of this planet are not meant to be like you-"

"They will be upgraded." It interupted.

"No!" I exclaimed. "They won't. The people of this planet are protected."

"By who?" It asked. "The precious Doctor and his current companion? We've met this Doctor before and he has failed to destroy us-"

"That's because he doesn't want to." I said. "He doesn't want to kill you, he wants you and the humans to live in peace. But he will destroy you if you do not give up and give in. You cannot go around upgrading humans by force, it's not right."

"We will never give up." It said, and with that, it was gone.

The Doctor looked at me in surprise. "You're good."

"Thank you."

"Where'd you learn how to talk to Cybermen like that?"

"I don't know, it just kind of... poured out of me."

He grinned at me. "Well, good job."

I grinned back. "Where to next?"

"Wherever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Plasmavore**

_There I am, raven black hair, bright green eyes, and olive skin. I was sitting next to boy, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, on the deep red grass. We were watching the twin suns setting. Talking about anything and everything that came to mind. We looked young, maybe 10 or 11._

_Another scene flashed before my eyes and there we were again. We were in the same position, watching the suns pass each other, but older, 16 or 17. We were talking again, just talking. I couldn't make out the conversation, but we looked like we were having a good time._

_A different scene flashed in front of me this time. I was running. I was running from the Daleks. Running toward my TARDIS. But, before I could get to it, I was hit._

I sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. I swung my feet over the edge and got up. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I headed out to the console room.

I had never had that dream before. My dreams were always of The Artist having adventures in her TARDIS, not watching the sunset with her best friend. She looked different this time, also. Instead of looking like me, she looked younger, and had different features. Different hair color, eye color, skin color. She was with someone to, she was always alone in my dreams. Always. What was different about tonight that made my dreams different?

Then it hit me. The Doctor had called this a TARDIS. He had said he was a timelord. The Cybermen were real.

"What are you doing up so late?" The Doctor asked once he noticed I was there.

"Couldn't sleep." I said. "Doctor, how did you know I was going to say the Cybermen were in my dreams?"

"That bracelet." He replied.

I looked down at the bracelet and tried to open it. Nothing.

"What does it have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with everything." He replied.

He walked over to the doors and opened them to reveal the starry night that engulfed us. He sat on the floor, dangling his feet out the door, and I sat next to him.

Once I was next to him, an image of the boy, in my dream, came back to me.

"You were in my dream tonight, Doctor." I said. "What does it mean?"

"For now... nothing." He replied.

I looked at him and gave a sad smile. I looked back out at the stars and lay my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me.

I stepped out of the TARDIS and saw a metal door in front of me. The Doctor came out behind me and opened the door with, what he called, his Sonic Screwdriver.

When it opened, heads turned in our direction and a smile lit up a man, in a trench coats, face. The Doctor smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I don't know, I was meant to be on the new Planet Midnight." The Doctor replied.

"You're losing your touch." The man said.

We walked out and I looked around. The place had a high ceiling and there were computers everywhere. Four other people were in the room to.

"Jack," The Doctor said, "this is Alex."

I look back at the man, Jack, and he holds out his hand. I take it and he says, "Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you."

"Is it, now?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"This is Gwen Cooper," He said, gesturing toward a dark haired girl. "This is Toshiko Sato," he gestured toward an asian women. "That's Owen Harper," he continued, waving his hand toward a man in a white, doctors coat. "And this is Ianto Jones," he finished, gesturing at another man, two cups of coffee in hand.

They all nodded their heads in our direction.

"Jack, where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Torchwood." He replied.

"What's Torchwood?" I asked.

"We keep the aliens under control." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, come in." Jack said, stepping aside.

We walked farther into the room and, I found, it was bigger than I had thought.

We were just about to have a seat on the couch when a loud alarm startled us all. Tosh ran over to a computer, Gwen right behind her.

"There's been a huge spike in the rift." Tosh said.

"What did it let through?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know." Tosh replied.

"Well, then lets find out." The Doctor said.

I smiled and in a split second we were running.

It took us, about, 15 minutes to get to where Tosh had said. It was an extraordinary sight. A space ship had landed in the middle of a wide field. After a minute, I noticed forms coming out of hatches in the side.

The Doctor smiled at me, seeing the forms also. "Judoon."

"This isn't a good sign." Jack said.

We ran over to the Judoon and The Doctor stopped them once they were all out of the ship. "What business do you have here?" The Doctor asked.

"A Plasmavore has come here. We have come to capture it." A Judoon explained.

"That would explain the murder reports coming in." Toshiko said.

"How many murder reports were there, Tosh?" Jack asked.

"So far, eleven." She replied.

"And you never thought to look into it?" I asked.

"We were just about to when you two showed up." Gwen said.

"Go home, Judoon, we'll take over from here." The Doctor said.

"We are not permitted to leave until the Plasmavore is under control." It replied.

The Doctor sighed. "You hurt these humans, I am not afraid to go to the shadow proclamation."

"We understand." The Judoon said. "It is not our intension to hurt the humans."

"Well, last time you transported a hospital to the moon!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It was the only way."

"It was not!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and lead me away, the Torchwood group following behind. "We have to find this Plasmavore." He told me.

We ran through town, the Doctor scanning every nook and cranny with his Sonic Screwdriver and Jack scanned it with... Well, I'm not really sure what it was. It kind of looked like a watch, strapped around his wrist, but with excess leather around the screen. Neither of them got good results.

Finally, about an hour after the Judoon arrived, the Doctor picked up something. Something very small, but something, nonetheless. He lead us through the streets to a Hospital.

"Not again..." The Doctor moaned.

"Again?" I asked.

"Last time a Plasmavore came to Earth, it hit up a Hospital. Of course, it would be the most logical place to look for blood..." He said.

"So, it's drinking peoples blood?" I asked, "Like a vampire?"

"No, it drinks it through a bendy straw." Jack said.

"A bendy straw?" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Said the Doctor.

"Well, we might as well get a move on." I said.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "Good point."

"But," I started, "one question."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"What do we do when we catch it?" I ask.

"Send it to the universal jail." The Doctor replied.

"Okay, what does it look like?" I asked.

"Human." Said Jack.

"Alex, you stick with me. Jack, you can divide up your team however you want." The Doctor instructed.

"Ianto go with Gwen and Tosh go with Owen. I'll go with the Doctor." Jack said.

"Alrighty then, split up." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Jack, and I went in the front and everyone else went through the back. We got in there and saw that the Judoon had beat us hear. We weaved our way through the hallways, the Doctor scanning everyone. Jack and I opened every door and peaked inside.

We didn't get anything till the sixth floor.

"In here!" Jack yelled to us. We both ran into the room to find a young girl drinking a middle aged mans blood... Through a bendy straw...

The Plasmavore looked up at me. "You are not who you say you are." It said.

"What's it talking about?" I asked the Doctor.

"Nothing, ignore it." He said. "Jack, get the Judoon."

"Got it." He said, he poked his head out if the room and I heard him say something in a different language. When he came back he put his finger to his earpiece and said, "Found it, may need back up. Sixth floor room 26."

A Judoon came in and headed for the Plasmavore. It ran but Gwen and Ianto stopped it just before it turned the corner. It turned to go the other way but Tosh and Owen blocked that side. It had nowhere else to go.

"You got me this time." It said. "But we will meet again, girl." After a moment, I realized it was talking to me.

The Judoon took it back to their ship and we went back to the Torchwood base.

Jack hugged me, "Come back to visit soon." He said.

"Of course." I replied.

He hugged the Doctor next. "It was nice to see you, Doctor."

"We'll meet again very soon, I presume. I remember it very well." Said the Doctor and they both chuckled.

We waved to the rest of the group and off we went to see the universe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Artist**

_Running, screaming, panicking, searching. For who? Who was I searching for? What's going on? I spin on my heels and my blonde hair whips my face. Everything comes back to me. Daleks, Cybermen, rift cracked, the Doctor. I was searching for the Doctor. Doomsday. That's what they called it. Where was he...? I was outside of Torchwood, looking everywhere for him and his companion. Torchwood! He must be inside! _Bang!_ A building nearby was demolished. Running, screaming, searching... again. What to do? Where to go? I can't do this! "DOCTOR!" _

****I wake with a jolt, sitting upright in bed. But I fall right back down when I realize it was just one of my crazy dreams. _'When will they end...?' _I head out to the console room where the Doctor is snoring a chair next to the controls. Funny, didn't think he really slept.

"Doctor," I say, seeing if he'll wake up. He didn't. I go over to the console, flip a few switches, and head to the door. When I hear the, oddly, familiar ding of the TARDIS telling my the air filter is safely in a bubble around it. How I knew how to do that? I don't know... But I ignore it and sit with my feet hanging out of the door, staring at the stars I've always loved.

I've always thought of the stars as my home. Home is where the heart is, right? Some people have their homes as their house, or their work, or a different country, my friend always said that her home was Hogwarts... Yes, the one from the Harry Potter series. I thought it was a little funny that she saw her home as a fictional wizardry school. But Storie was always a little weird. Always saying she'd runaway any day, dropping everything, just to go home. Storie was my best friend... Before she was murdered in a bank robbery three years ago.

I trailed from my depressing thoughts of my old friend and came to thoughts of my new life and my new friend. He is the most impossible person ever to exist and I was lucky enough to be impossible with him. But what will happen with my life on Earth? Will I have to quit my job? Will I take up a full time life up here, in the stars? Will he_ ever_ get _rid _of the_ bunk beds!? _

The last question that swam its way through my mind made me chuckle. But I didn't want to think about the future, I wanted to take my mind away from everything completely. But that just lead to a trickier subject: Who was the Artist and why was she in my dreams? Why wasn't I just myself in my dreams? I've never heard of anyone being anyone but themselves while dreaming? As my favorite song goes, _'A dream is a wish your heart makes' . _But, as far as I know, my heart has no desire for me to be this 'Artist' girl. Why was the Doctor in one of my dreams? Does it mean something that I just happened to miss?

My mind reeled but I was pulled back to reality when I heard a faint whisper. In my voice... _Now is the time... Open me... Now is the time... Open me... Now is the time... _Over and over again, I heard it loud and clear, now. I looked down at my bracelet and knew, somehow, it was coming from inside. I reached over and opened the locket. In a flash, memories came rushing back to me. I screamed.

The Doctor awoke and ran to me. "Alex! Alex what is it? Whats wrong?" He asked, frantically.

"D-Dying, D-Doctor. I'-I'm so-sorry." The words were hard to get out, but I forced them through my lips.

"No! No. _Please._ What happened, Alex? What happened?" He asked. He held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. I could see the sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Ar..tist... Doctor... Its... m-me..." I said.

"Artist? Oh... Artist, what happened?" He said. The sadness grew when I told him it was me. It was the Artist.

"Daleks..." I said.

"What? No... No, no, no... Artist, _please._" I saw the realization shoot through him at that moment. "Why aren't you regenerating?"

"Shot... before... complete..." Was all I could get out. After that, it all went black. My mad man in a bow tie was drown out by darkness and my stars were turned off. Death was peaceful, though. A bit like sleep, but forever.

I woke up in my bed in the TARDIS. A little weak and exhausted, but I had enough strength to lift my head. AWAKE? I'M AWAKE? HOW?

"I'm sorry." I hear his voice and my eyes shoot over to his figure, sitting beside my bed.

"You didn't... Doctor, please say you didn't!" I plead.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you die." He told me.

"That was a precious regeneration! You needed that! I know how reckless you've gotten over the years." I said.

"I know. But you needed it more than I." He said.

I sigh in defeat. "At least give me a mirror. I want to know what I look like." I say.

He hands me a mirror and I stare at my shocking appearance. Stark red hair, hazel eyes, perfect eyebrows. I smile and see slightly crooked teeth. I don't, necessarily, think it's my best regeneration, but its not my worst.

I look over at the Doctor. "What do you think?" I ask him.

"The hair is little much, but its nice." He says.

"Oh, but I love the hair! Never had an unnatural color before."

"Well, me neither, and I don't ever plan to."

I chuckle and try to get up, but the Doctor keeps me in bed. "Rest. Regenerating can be tricky." He said.

"You'd know! You've regenerated ten times!"

"Yep. But I miss my last appearence. I was a bit more... _sexy."_

"I miss your first appearence. Innocent eyes and shaggy hair."

"Yeah... I miss your first appearence, also." He said.

I smile at him.

"So, now will you tell me?" He asks. "What happened?"

"I was on a Dalek ship. They were all after me. I ran for my TARDIS but one of them hit me. And right there, in the middle of the Dalek ship, I started to regenerate. I didn't know how to stall it. I'd only done it once before. But one hit me again, while I was regenerating. I made it to my TARDIS just in time to preserve myself as a human. Because, I knew-"

"You knew that it was the only way you were going to live." He says, cutting me off.

"Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sense of Humor**

I slept, mostly, that day. After regeneration, you get a bit exhausted. But there were those stolen glances in the Doctors direction. The only part I didn't like... I knew what was to come. They would find me. They would kill me. And they wouldn't stop at me, they'd kill the Doctor too. What am I supposed to do now? A little voice, in that of my head, answered that. _Fight._

I will fight for him. Because, I know, he will fight for me. I also know, niether of us will go down without a fight... or using some kind of clever explination to stall and then... we'd run. But same thing, right? Or have I just been telling myself that all these years, just to make myself feel better?

I laugh. Well then, regeneration really uped my sense of humor. I'm making jokes about the end of the universe! Maybe thats not a very good thing...

The Doctor comes into my small TARDIS bedroom, decorated with a painting of a galaxy. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just discovering my new sense of humor." I say. We both chuckle.

"The Artist with a sense of humor? No..." He says, the sarcasm clear as day.

I laugh. "Can I get up now?" I ask. "I'm tired of being bed-bound."

"Sure." He says. He helps me out of bed and we go to the console room. We sit in the doorway with our feet hanging our. _Just like old times,_ I think to myself.

"How long were you Alex?" He asks me.

"Two years." I say.

"Really?" He asks. "'The Artist was a human for two years!' What a statement..."

"Shut up..." I say.

"I remember you always used to say you didn't like humans. You always thought we were superior to them!" He said.

"We are." I said. "They are just pesky little humans who never get anything done!"

"They've developed greatly the past two hundred years!"

"So have I!" I exclaimed.

We both started laughing. Remembering all our lively debates about stupid things, like: Why we were born, why the grass was red, etc. I even remember one day we had a debate over the exact function of a rubber duck.

"I've missed you, you know that?" I say.

"I've missed you too." He replies.

"You will never change my view of humans, you know." I said.

"I know." I replied.

"I always had hope..." He started.

"Always, meaning, since you noticed my braclet." I corrected.

He chuckled.

"That definiley freaked Alex out." I said.

He gave me a small smile and embraced me in a hug.

"How long has it been since the Time War?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well then," I said, pulling away from him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hm..." He thought.

"Hm?" I asked.

"How about a trip o Barcelona?" He asked. "For old times sake."

I smiled, we used to love going to Barcelona together when we were younger. "For old times sake." I repeated.

Barcelona, the planet, was beautiful. Soft, sandy, beaches and dark blue skys. The sun always shining down on your face, but it was never to hot. Barcelona was the perfect paradise. Nothing ever went wrong.

"Still beautiful." I said, walking out of the TARDIS.

"And it always will be." He replied.

I smiled a him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we stood on the beach, watching the waves roll in and out. I held him tight, knowing what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: I'm Sorry**

I knew they'd be coming soon. They had implanted a tracker on me. They knew where I was at all times, and who I was with. He was their target. That's what scared me the most.

Knowing that I couldn't do anything to save him hurt worse than anything. I loved him, I always have, and now I will be the reason they found him.

_I should just run away. Get away from him. Save him while I can. _I thought. _Could I do that? Would I be able to leave him?_

I looked across the console to him. He looked... _peaceful, _happy with the life he has. I'm he one who will ruin that if I don't do something. _Maybe I should tell him what's going on, then he'd understand._ He was fiddling with the controls, said the next place we're going is a surprise. I smiled to myself. _If I told him he would just want to hold his ground and fight. He wouldn't runaway. _So, I had made up my mind. I was going to leave him for his own good. Whenever we landed I would summon my TARDIS and when he wasn't looking I would take off.

I felt a warm tear drop slide down my face and quickly wiped it away. I looked over to him, he was oblivious to his surroundings, just him and his TARDIS. _At least one thing about him hasn't changed. _Another tear sliped down my cheek and I stifled a sob.

The Doctor looked up at me, "What's the matter?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," -_Liar_- "It's just, I've missed traveling with you and... it makes me happy that we've found each other again." I said, feeling a bit guilty about lying to him.

He smiled, seeming to believe my story. "I've missed traveling with you, also." He said.

I wiped away my tears and smiled back at him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. I already said it's a surprise." He replied.

"I hate surprises! You know that. Always have, always will." I said.

"Yeah, well, you're just going to have to suck it up, this time." He said.

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Fine. I'll wait, but it better be someplace wonderful."

"Trust me, it will be." He said, with a funny grin on his face.

He went back to flying the TARDIS and I wastched in silence. Me leaving is going to kill him, but it's for his own good. Hopefully, one day, he'll figure that out. Hopefully...

I felt the TARDIS land and I ran to the door. I looked back at him and he nodded his head. I opened to doors to see a wonderful mountain veiw.

"Where are we?" I asked. "And when?"

"We're on the planet Lacturis, the year is 3065." He replied.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I stuck my hand into my pocket and rubbed my TARDIS key three times, to summon my TARDIS.

"Wait 'til you see inside the mountains." He said. "Whole civilizations, oblivious to each other."

"Really?" I asked. "Amazing..."

We walked out of the TARDIS and he lead the way to the nearest mountain. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my TARDIS appear a few yards from his. I frowned to myself and my eyes began to water. I blinked back the tears as we entered the mountain and smiled at the amazing ballroom the entrance lead to.

"And here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Whoa..." I said.

A small, human looking, boy walked up to us and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is the Artist." The Doctor replied.

I smiled to the little boy.

A women, probably the boys mother, walked up behind him looking a bit scared. "How did you get here? Where did you come from?" She exclaimed.

The Doctor started to explain everything and I took this as my chance. I turned around and ran quickly out of the enterance. The Doctor didn't notice I was gone until I was in the doorway of my TARDIS. I looked back at him and he came running out of the mountain, screaming my name.

He looked confused and sad and hurt. It killed me to see him this way. He stopped running as I stepped into the TARDIS and I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I closed the door.

I ran around the control panel and quickly set the TARDIS to go far away from here. Somewhere the Doctor would never look for me. He will safer without me.

I felt a warm tear slip down my cheek, followed by many more. I started to sob as the TARDIS took me away. He was the one person I have ever loved and now I am leaving him. _It's for his own good._ I reminded myself. _This is to keep him safe._

**To be continued?**

**a/n: Should I continue this? I've got some writers block so it would probably be a while until the next chapter. But I want to know if you guys actually want me to continue this. So... Comment?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The President

She spread her body across the floor of her TARDIS and just laid there. The phone on the console rang but she left it, knowing who it was. If she even made contact with him he'd be in danger. She didn't know why she had agreed to help them... Maybe because they were offering her her freedom... No. he was worth more than her freedom. Maybe she just wanted to see him. After all, she loved him, ever since they were kids.

The console beeped but she ignored it, not wanting to see what it was. A tear creeped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. _'No more crying,'_ She told herself. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she jumped up.

"President... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello, Artist." He replied, not answering her question. Technically, he wasn't there at all, he was just a hologram.

"May I help you?"

"How's the Doctor?" He asked.

She hesitated. "He's... fine." She replied. "He's very well, actually."

"And how would you know this?"

"Excuse me, sir?" She said.

"How would you know how he is doing if you've _left him_?" He said calmly.

The Artist became scared. "I'm sorry, sir, I just couldn't do it." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked her, still standing directly in front of her with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Because I... _Love him_." She replied.

Now he was angry. "You had a job to do and you _cannot_ just quit!" He yelled. "The Doctor is the _enemy_, Artist!"

"Maybe he isn't!" She yelled back. "Maybe you should take a closer look! He's doing good things, President."

"He is the only thing keeping the rest of us locked in this tiny corner of the universe." He said, not yelling anymore.

"Maybe that's a good thing!" She replied, enraged.

He gasped slightly. "You shall go back to the Doctor." He ordered. "You shall not leave until you get him here."

"Or _what_?" She asked.

"Or your sentence will be lengthened and I will not grant you your freedom."

"Saving him... is bigger than my freedom." She replied.

The President glared at her for a minute. "If that is what you believe, than let it be so." He gestured to a person who she could not see and then he disappeared.

She was confused. He hadn't told her to come straight back there. He hadn't redirected her TARDIS. He hadn't done anything but gesture out of sight. She stood there for a minute, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

She walked over the the console and leaned against it. _'He'll do something and it won't be good.' _She thought. _'He's trying to scare. And it's working.'_ A tear slipped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. _'No more crying.'_ She told herself.

She flipped a switch on the TARDIS, directing it back to Earth, and immediately everything went out. It was pitch black inside the TARDIS and dead quiet. The President had killed her TARDIS...

The Artist screamed, outraged. What was she supposed to do now? Nothing worked! _She was stuck_. "President, wait!" She exclaimed. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes I can." His voice replied. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But..." She started, but broke off not know what to say. "Dad you can't do this!"

**a/n: Yes? No? Did I make a good choice in continuing? I know it's short but I'm just trying this out. COMMENT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Trapped**

She collapsed on the floor in tears. She was stuck in the darkness for who knew how long. It was her worst nightmare... Well, aside to losing the Doctor, which she had already done. She cried for hours, hoping someone or even something would find her.

She heard a loud bang come from the door of her TARDIS. She wanted to know what it was, but there was no air out there, she couldn't go out. The President had turned off everything except the gravity...

She stood up as she heard a knock on the door. _'Somethings come to finish me off, I guess...' _She thought.

She waited, staring out the door, for something to happen. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and a shadow stood in the doorway. She couldn't see it's face, it was too bright behind him.

"Who's there?" She asked, trying to make out a face.

The shadow stepped inside and closed the door behind it, engulfing them in darkness again. "Oh, yeah, sorry." A mans voice said. She heard a buzzing sound... A sonic screwdriver? Impossible... The lights flashed on and she was staring into the eyes of the Doctor.

"Artist, it's me." He said.

He walked over to her and stopped a foot away. She looked him up and down. "It's really you."

He smiled. "Yeah."

She stepped up to him and threw her arms over him. "You're not supposed to be here." She said into his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you run away?"

The Artist pulled away from him. "They'll come for you!" She exclaimed. "They'll know you're here!"

"Who?" He asked.

"The timelords." She said.

"What?" He asked, his jaw dropping.

"They're alive, and they sent me to look for you because I was only one that could get out and, of course, I'm a criminal so they said that if I helped you they would shorten my sentence but..." She stopped.

The Doctor was staring at her in disbelief. "But?" He asked.

"I couldn't do it." She said. "That's why I ran..."

"You should've told me."

"No, that would've made it worse."

"Artist..."

"You can't be here." She told him.

"We can beat this." He said. "We can beat them."

She looked into his eyes, he was being completely serious. "You don't know that." She said. "They could kill you..."

"But, then again, there is a chance that they won't." He said to her.

"They'll make you let them out and then they'll kill you!" She exclaimed.

"Artist, calm down." He said. "I won't let them out."

"Then they'll ju-" She was cut off by a loud banging at the door.

The Doctor whirled around and they waited for something to happen. A minute later, the door swung open and the President walked in.

"But... How?" The Artist choked out. He was no hologram, he was real.

"Once we detected that you had the Doctor in your TARDIS we pulled your TARDIS back to us." He said, smiling. "Hello, Doctor. It's nice to see you again."

The Doctor said nothing.

"Now that you are here, and your TARDIS is shut down, you have no where else to go." The President said. "So you can either come with us willingly or we can drag you out."

The Doctor took her hand and they walked up to him together. He stepped aside and they walked out of her TARDIS into the small room that they pulled them into.

They were trapped with the rest of them now and only the Doctor knew how to get them out. With all these timelords watching them at every second, would they be able to find a way out?

**a/n: I promise I will start making the chapter longer! So, do you guys like it?**


End file.
